A Year After: IcigoxKish LettucexPai PuddingxTaru
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: A year has passed since the Mew Mews won against deep blue, and the new threat has gone into hiding...but not for long. Old friends return, Love its pushed to the limits, and a new adventure will unfold. My first TMM fic, so be nice! R&R!A FLUFF STORY! :D
1. Reunited

-1Chapter one: Reunited.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!-Nya! Plz tell me of any mistakes or improvements, but NO FLAMING :P thanks! **_

_One year has passed, and the memories of Deep Blue still haunt the Mews. Even though enemies seem to have given up fighting for a while. They all decided to carry on working at Café Mew Mew, as their ties of friendship was just too strong now to just leave…_

" Ichigo! Table six needs their tea!" Ryou Shirogane barked from the kitchen. Ichigo Momomiya jumped so high she almost sent all the cakes she was carrying soaring into the air.

" I'm a little busy, Ryou!" She yelled, disrupting a few customers.

" It's okay Ichigo, I'll take care of it!" Lettuce Midorikawa said kindly, rushing into the Kitchen. Ichigo flashed Lettuce a thank-you-smile, before giving the cakes in her hands to a table near her friend, Mint Aizawa, who was peacefully drinking her Mint Tea, oblivious to anything around her. Ichigo tutted, placing her hands on her hips and stormed over.

" You know, Mint, I would have thought you would have started to work after we defeated Deep Blue!" Mint shot her a sharp glare.

" Quiet Ichigo! Someone may hear you! And besides, I am working." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh?" Mint smiled softly, shutting her eyes and bringing the cup to her lips,

" Someone has to make sure the tea has been made properly."

" You said that last time!" Came the high pitched, and unmistakable voice of Pudding Fong. She pointed the tip of her mop handle at Mint--who just ignored her.

" Come on guys, the customers are getting ratty." Zakuro Fijiwara said quietly, joining the small group of Mews. Ichigo and Pudding growled, before going back to their work.

_**------------------------ Switch to Ryou Shirogane!-------------------------------**_

Ryou Shirogane watched the group of girls as they got on with their work. It had only been a year, yet all of them looked older. Ichigo's hair was still in the same style--if not a little longer. Mint's hair was free of its bunches, and she held it back with a small yellow bow, Lettuce's hair was the same, but she had grown taller, Pudding held her longer blonde hair in the two pigtails, much like Ichigo's, and Zakuro had not changed that much, but what she and the others had been through was reflected in her eyes. He smiled as he remembered the last battle with Deep Blue. The sacrifice they had all made on that day to save their friend. How the Aliens fought so hard for the Mews. And how Tokyo was saved. Their new threat had not made itself apparent yet; they believed it was building strength, for reasons unclear to them. He felt his long time friend, Keiichiro Akasaka, stand beside him.

" They're not small girls anymore, are they?" Keiichiro said, smiling.

" No, their not." Ryou sighed.

_**------------------------------Back to Ichigo-Nya!-------------------------------**_

Ichigo placed the last chair up on the table. _Phew! _she thought, wiping her forehead. _All finished! _

It was Six O'clock, and café Mew Mew had just closed, and the girls were cleaning up.

" Ryou! We're done, can we go, na no da?!" Pudding asked excitedly. Ryou walked into the café room, looking around. He brushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

" Looks clean enough. You can go." They all let out sighs of relief, before rushing out the door ( they had all changed out of their work clothes, so they could get a head start before they got called back!) " But be back here at Seven Tomorrow morning Ladies!" He yelled.

The Mew Mews' jogged down the street, until they were sure they were safe from Ryou and Keiichiro.

" So, what do you guys wanna' do now?" Ichigo asked brightly, leaning on the shop wall next to her. Mint brushed her blue locks off her shoulder-- attempting to copy Zakuro.

" Well, I have a dance class, so I guess I better get home." She started to walk off, not looking back. Ichigo growled.

" I swear! The nerve of her sometimes!" Lettuce placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Let it go Ichigo. Let it go." She soothed.

" Pudding wants to go to the Park!" The blonde haired pre-teen piped up, making all of them jump. Since the giant forest was made when the defeated Deep Blue: Some builders decided to section off some of the forest, and called it ' New Tokyo Park'

" Alright Pudding. We shall go to the New Park." Zakuro sighed.

" Yay! na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

It wasn't a long walk to the park, but it was late: so most people were gone by the time they got there. They decided to go and sit on the un occupied swings-- apart from Zakuro, who sat on the near by bench, reading a magazine-- Ichigo and Pudding were having a competition on who could swing the highest, much to the disagreement of Lettuce.

" Honestly guys, you could get hurt!" She said, trying to slow them down.

" Aww, come on Lettuce! Its just a bit of fun!" Ichigo said happily, swinging her legs to get more height.

" Pudding is undefeated at swinging!" The blonde squealed, kicking up higher to try and beet Ichigo.

" Bet I could beet ya'!" Came a male voice from above them. Ichigo stopped swinging at once. The sky was bright, so they only saw three black figures floating in mid air. Instinct kicked in, pushing her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a pendant.

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo felt the familiar feeling of being submerged in deep water. Power raced through her body and she felt her dress and boots appear. Her tail stretched out, the bell ringing gently. She reached out and clawed the air with her hands, gloves appearing as she did so. The strange bow shape bracelet with the heart in the middle burst onto her glove, and her ears popped out. She landed in fighting stance, all around her yells of her team mates echoed out.

" MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

" MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

" MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

They all landed beside her, Lettuce in her green dress, Pudding in her yellow body suit…thing. And Zakuro in her purple two piece.

" Aw, that's a nice way to great old friends!" Came the voice of one of the three figures above them.

" Wait…Pudding thinks she knows them…" Pudding mumbled, looking up. Then a smile appeared on her face, eyes brimming with tears " Taru-Taru? Is that you Na no da?!" She asked slowly. The three dissolved into thin air, before emerging in front of them. A boy(?) around Puddings age with brown hair, gold eyes and long ears, A boy(?) Ichigo's age with Green hair, gold eyes and long ears, and a boy(?) a little older than Lettuce with Purple hair, Dark purple eyes, and long ears.

" Hey." Said Kishu calmly, hands in his pockets. Pudding lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Taruto.

" Taru-Taru! Na no da!" Pudding cried. Lettuce gasped happily, embracing Pai.

" Pai!" Pai was stiff for a moment, but hugged Lettuce back after a second. Ichigo was frozen. _Its Kisshu! Its really him! I thought they would never come back! _Se surprised herself, and even Kisshu, by flinging her arms round his neck,

" Kisshu! Its really you!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes. Kisshu blushed, but wrapped his arms round her.

" Hello Kitten." He sighed.

_**To be continued**_

**Okay guys, what do ya think? Next Chappie will be up soon! And this story is gunna get fluffy! **

**Kish: Yeah, but you made us _too_ fluffy. **

**Pai: Since when did I…_Hug_ people? **

**Trenna: well, I'm the author; so I can make you do anything I wish. So ha. **

**Kish: …_anything_? .:grins evilly:.**

**Trenna: Don't go their Kish! **

**Tart: Haha! Kish got told off!**

**Kish: She loves me really!**

**Trenna: .: Blush:. Right…well, R&R!**


	2. Forgotten Date

-1Chapter 2: The forgotten Date.

Ichigo stayed attached to Kisshu, afraid that if she let him go he would leave.

" Erm…Ichigo…not that I haven't dreamt you would hug me…But I cant breath." Kisshu gasped. Ichigo turned bright red, and jumped off him at once.

" Sorry." She mumbled. Pudding and Lettuce joined Ichigo's side.

" Pudding missed her alien friends na no da!" Pudding yelled, tears threatening to fall.

" We missed you too little one." Pai smiled, ruffling her hair.

" So, did you guys manage to save your planet?" Lettuce asked seriously.

" Yeah, the rest of the Mew Aqua did wonders! Our people are safe." Taruto said happily. Lettuce's face lit up.

" I…_We _cant thank you enough. You saved us. All of you did." Ichigo said, tears spilling.

" No, you saved us. And our planet as well as your own. You girls are the real heroes." Kisshu said.

" Hey, Taru-Taru can not beet Pudding at swinging! Na no da!" Pudding pouted, breaking the moment. They all gaped at Pudding, who just looked stern.

" Okay…" Pai said, shooting Pudding a side glance.

" She's like that all the time. She's so random." Lettuce responded, blushing when Pai looked at her.

" Pudding prove it!" She said loudly, ignoring the others and pulling Taruto to the swings.

" Hey! Let me go!" He stuttered, starting to panic. " Kish! Pai! Get her off me!" He yelled.

" Your fault Tart! Should not have challenged her!" Kisshu shouted back. Ichigo giggled, so happy that her old friends had returned. Lettuce turned back into her Normal state, and Ichigo followed.

They began to walk to the bench Zakuro was recently sat. Lettuce and Pai sat down, but Ichigo kept Kisshu walking so Lettuce and Pai could be alone. They crossed the park, and finally sat down on the round-a-bout. They sat in silence for a moment, not sure what to say to each other. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something, but didn't have to bother because Kisshu had wrapped his arms around her. His touch made her jump so much that her Cat ears and tail popped out. They were hugging for the second time. He let her go, blushing. _Hold on, _Ichigo thought _Since when did Kisshu blush? _

" I really did miss you Ichigo." He whispered.

" I missed you too, Kish." Ichigo replied. She stiffened when Kisshu started to move closer. Their noses centimetres apart. Almost there and:

" ICHIGO AND KISSHU ARE _KISSING_ NA NO DA!" The high pitched Pudding yelled at the top of her lungs. Ichigo and Kisshu both turned bright red _He's blushing again…Oh wait: So am I! _They all turned to look at them.

" NYAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed, jumping up and started to run at Pudding. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PUDDING!" Kisshu, seeing the pain that Ichigo could inflict, launched himself at her, holding her back. She struggled against his arms. Pai and Lettuce got up too, trying to hold her back. Pudding-- who had not yet changed from her Mew Mew form-- yelped and hid behind Taru-Taru.

" Don't kill Pudding na no da! Pudding too cute to die!" Ichigo slumped in everyone's arms.

" Fine." She muttered, still annoyed. They all dropped her to the floor. " Ouch."

" Pudding want Cake na no da!" They all turned to Pudding.

" erm…okay…anyone up for ice-cream?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo glanced at her watch.

" Its seven O'clock…I got to be back by eight…and I'm sure there is a late night Cafe in town somewhere…"

" Well, lets go." Taruto shrugged. As soon as he stepped off the swing, Pudding jumped on his back. Taruto laughed. " Oh okay Pudding." Pudding de-transformed ( a/n: lol is that even a word? Lol) and looked very pleased with herself. Pai knelt down, and Lettuce looked at him strangely. He smiled at her, and she got the message. She jumped onto Pai's back, and he lifted her off the ground with ease. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who sighed.

" If I must." She said, feigning annoyance. She hopped onto his back, and he held the back of her legs for support. She lent her arms on the top of his head, and lent her chin on top of her arms. He followed Pai, who was getting directions from Lettuce. Ichigo closed her eyes. Kisshu's hair was soft and fluffy. _Hmm…it smells nice. I wonder what shampoo he uses…wait: do aliens use shampoo? Oh well, who cares…_

If Kisshu was any happier, he would explode. Not only had they hugged twice…he was now giving her a piggy-back-ride. He smiled to himself. This couldn't have gone any better…

--

" Hey, Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo!" The reddish-pink haired girl opened her eyes. Someone was jolting her slightly. Her eyes focused and she overbalanced, realising she was still on Kisshu's back. She started to fall backwards, Kish tried to catch her, but he only landed up on the floor with Ichigo.

" Nyaaa! I'm sorry!" Ichigo yelped, helping Kisshu up. He rubbed the back of his green-haired head.

" Its Okay…You fell asleep." Ichigo's face turned crimson. _I didn't did I? I couldn't have done! Well…I could have done…_

" Sorry." She mumbled, to embarrassed to say much else. Kisshu laughed softly, before gesturing at the shop they were at.

" _**Jusako's Cake shop.**_" Ichigo read aloud. Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto and Pai were waiting patiently, trying their hardest not to laugh. They all walked in, and sat at the biggest table so they could all sit together. A waitress with puffy purple hair and pink apron came and asked them what they wanted.

"…Cake?" Taruto answered, this was his first time in a human ice cream parlour…

" What kind?" She asked, a little annoyed. Pai, Taruto and Kisshu looked at each other confused.

" Erm…let us handle this guys…" Lettuce said. " How about…One double-cream-whipped-caramel and hazel nut one for Pudding…One layered-strawberry and chocolate-butterscotch cheesecake for Ichigo… Once triple-deck-fudge and marshmallows chunks- covered with chocolate for Pai…A walnut and raisin-double cream-cake-with strawberry sauce for Taruto…A Chocolate-and coffee bean- cheese cake- with fluffy whipped cream for Kisshu…and just a simple Chocolate cake for me! Oh, and strawberry shakes all around!" The waitress smiled, before heading off to the counter. Her smiled faded when she saw them all gawping at her.

"…What?"

" Here you go!" They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce all grabbed their cakes and watched as Taruto, Pai and Kisshu took their first cautious bite…

--

Ichigo was having so much fun she forgot the time. It was by accident that she saw the large clock on the shop wall.

" Seven forty-nine?! Nyaaa!!! It takes me half an hour to get home form here!" Ichigo yelped standing up quickly. " Sorry guys, I got to go! See you tomorrow!" She said smiling as best she could. She sprinted out the shop, and stopped as she noticed it was raining pretty hard.

" Fantastic." She mumbled to herself as she carried on running. She was just turning the street corner, when someone teleported in front of her.

" Kish?" She asked, seeing the golden eyed alien standing in front of her. He was smiling, a small fang just visible below his top lip.

" Perhaps I can be of assistance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it slowly, and he spun her round into his arms. She blushed as her hands hit his chest. She was smaller than him…the top of her head just reaching his eye brows. Ichigo felt herself rise from the floor, they were floating! He teleported, and un unusual feeling of being pushed into a small tube consumed her. But as soon as it started, it stopped, and they were standing on her front door step. He let go of her.

" See ya' later Kitty-Cat!" He called as she ran to the door. She turned, and smiled.

" See ya later Big Ears!" She quickly opened the door and shut it before he could say anything else. She took her shoes off and ran to the stares.

" Mum, I'm home!"

" Hi Ichigo!" Came her answer. Ichigo raced up the steps and flung herself into her room and collapsed on her bed. She smiled and turned over to face her clock and answer machine. The red light was flashing.

" odd.." She mumbled, pressing down the button, A familiar voice filled the room:

" _Hey Ichigo, Its me, Masaya. Are you okay? Your late for our Date. Well, I'll be waiting, so I'll see you there." _Ichigo yelped.

" NYAAAAA!! Our date! I forgot!" She rolled back over, and stuffed her pillow on her face. _What am I going to tell him? ' Oh sorry Aoyama-Kun, But I went to have cakes with another boy!' Nya! What have I done? _

**Hey! Its me! So, how's it going so far? **

**Kish: You.Are.A.Psychopath.**

**Pai: Not only do I not eat cake, I do not carry people on my back! **

**Trenna: Right, I'm the author, so your gunna' have to just deal with it. .: Sticks tongue out:. **

**Pai: .: Raises the big red fan thing threateningly:. **

**Trenna: Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!.: changes into mew Strawberry:. **

**Tart: Your not a Mew Mew! **

**Trenna: As I said, its my story. So, R&R! no flames plz! Thanx! **


	3. New Love?

-1Chapter 3: New Love?

Ichigo groaned. _This could SO not be happening! Stupid Kish! Have to show up on the day I have a date with Aoyama-Kun! _She stopped, and pulled the pillow from her face so she could breath. _What am I thinking? This isn't Kish's fault…Its mine. Ever since Deep Blue, I've been avoiding Masaya more and more. Maybe I should talk to him…_

--

Ichigo sighed into her blankets. _Sunday…No school…all my Friends…The Café…Kish…_She sat bolt up right, grabbing her alarm clock from the little table beside her bed.

" Nyaaa! I'm Late! Ryou is going to KILL me!" She bolted out of bed and to her bathroom, desperately trying to brush her teeth and do her hair at the same time. She pulled a ribbon round her reddish-pink hair, only to have it brake in half. She slammed it down on the sink and growled lowly.

" Why does that always happen when I'm late?! Oh, I'll just wear it down." She combed it flat and spat out her toothbrush. Running to her closet, and pulling out a white tee-shirt, a denim skirt, a white jacket with strawberries dotted all over it, and a pair of long white socks. She shoved them on and slamming her bedroom door shut, she practically flew down the stairs.

" Morning Honey!" Her mum called from the dining room. She skidded in, grabbed a slice of toast, and ran back out.

" See ya' Later Mum! I got to go, I'm late for work!" She yelled back, slipping her trainers on. Grabbing her cell phone and keys, she burst out her front door and onto the street. She stopped for breath, hands clutched on her knees.

" Note to self: Set alarm on Sundays." She muttered taking a bite out of her toast before starting up another run to the Café.

--

Ichigo jogged through New Tokyo Park, trying to get to the café without going all the way round town. She darted through the trees, stepping on the large, thick roots.

" I shouldn't even be working today! Stupid Ryou, making me get up early…Well, I didn't exactly get up early, but still!" She ranted to herself. Ichigo clutched at her side, a sharp pain was shooting up to her chest due to all the running, and her lungs burned. She yelped as the toe of her trainers caught a raised root, and she went tumbling to the floor.

" Ok…_That's _going to leave a mark…" She muttered to the grass. Pulling herself to her knees, she rubbed her now-grazed forehead.

" I can't leave you alone for one _day _without you getting hurt,can I kitten?" She made a squeaking noise as she looked up into the golden eyes of Kisshu. Ichigo felt her cheeks turn red as she tried to stand up. Unfortunately she did this too fast, and just ended up with her face on the floor again.

" Oh…Er…Hi Kish!" She said nervously, picking herself up. He sat in mid air, legs crossed. " So how are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound happier than she felt.

" I'm okay. I was wondering if you have seen Pai and Tart?" Ichigo blinked.

" No, I haven't. Your welcome to come to the Café…" She stopped. " The Café!" She gasped, panicking. She ran past Kisshu, not daring to look at her watch. He followed her from the air, swooping out the way of branches and leaves.

--

Ichigo exploded through the back entrance of Cafe Mew Mew, Kish just behind her.

" Sorry I'm so late guys! There was a problem with my alarm clock!" She called, rushing to her locker to get her uniform out. She was just slipping off her jacket, when she remembered something. She turned around to see Kish looking at her intently. " Er…Kish? Can you wait outside so you _don't _see me changing?" He looked disappointed.

" What?! I cant even watch you change?!" Ichigo growled.

" Pervert!"

" Only for you Kitten!" He teased, ducking out the way of a shoe that just went flying his direction. He cackled, leaving the room. Ichigo quickly undressed and pulled her pink dress on, tying the apron at the back. She walked out the room, and went in search of Kish. As soon as she stepped in kitchen, everyone jumped on her.

" Where have you been?!" Mint shouted.

" I-er-Problem-Alarm-" Ichigo stuttered.

" We've been trying to serve all the customers by ourselves Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

" It really has been hard Ichigo, you're the only one who knows the numbers of the cakes from the menu." Lettuce mumbled, looking at the floor. Ichigo sighed. _No use arguing, I had better just get on with my work…_

" Hey Kitty Cat," Came an unmistakable voice from the door way. Mint jumped forward, holding her pendant out.

" MEW MEW MINT! META-"

" NO!" Cried lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo, pulling the Pendant from her hand.

" What the?! Guys, He's an _**Alien**_! You know, the one bent on _**taking over the Earth**_?!" Mint argued, trying to take her Pendant back.

" Mint, Keep your voice down! There are customers in there!" Ichigo hissed, pinning Mint's arm down.

" Aliens friends now Na no da!" Pudding said desperately, attaching herself to Mint's ankle, in an attempt to slow her down. Mint stopped struggling, closing her eyes.

" Phew!" Lettuce gasped, releasing Mint's Pendant.

" Well, what's he doing here anyway?" The Blue haired girl asked moodily.

" Oh, I'm happy to see you too." Kisshu said, feigning annoyance.

" Hey, I'm not going to do all the work, so you lot better get out there!" Zakuro said sharply, looking a little confused at the alien standing by Ichigo. She decided to make no comment. She walked through the opposite door that lead to the Café room. They all sighed, and Ichigo turned to Kish,

" I got to go, See you at the Park later with Pai and Taruto?" She whispered so Mint and Zakuro wouldn't over hear. Kish winked as an answer and teleported away.

--

Luckily, the day passed quickly, and Ichigo and the others were staking chairs, mopping floors, and cleaning tables.

" So, What's everyone up to after work?" Mint asked casually, sitting at one of the cleaned tables.

" Well, I am-" Lettuce started, but was only cut of by Ichigo.

" Going to go to the park with Pudding and me." Lettuce gave Ichigo a confused look, but played along when she got the hint.

" Yeah, Pudding has…erm…been begging us to go to the Park…"

" Well, I have to get back for a photo shoot." Zakuro said, retreating to the locker room to get changed.

" And I would rather go home than a dirty Park. See you later common people." Mint scoffed, following Zakuro. Ichigo growled as she watched the snobby girl leave.

" Are they going to be there?" Pudding asked a little-to-loudly. Lettuce clamped a hand round her friends mouth, only to withdraw it quickly.

" Pudding! You _bit _my _hand_!" Pudding turned her nose up

" You shouldn't have covered my mouth then Na No Da!"

" Guys!" Ichigo said sharply, avoiding an argument between her best friends. " We have to go to the park!"

They joined Mint and Zakuro in the Locker room. Both of them were nearly dressed. None of them said a word as Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding dressed back into their normal clothes, and they all left the café with little more than a wave to each other.

--

Ichigo watched as Mint and Zakuro walked away, a small feeling of excitement growing in her chest. She had the whole evening with her friends!

" Come on, or they'll leave without us!" Pudding shouted, starting to sprint towards the park. Ichigo and Lettuce smiled at each other.

" Just because you want to go see 'Taru-Taru'!" Lettuce smirked, and Ichigo giggled. Pudding stopped, and turned to face them. She wore a large smile.

" Not us much as you want to go see Pai!" Lettuce turned red at Puddings statement and ran after the small blonde. Ichigo groaned. _More Running? Ugh, my legs are SO not going to like this in the morning! _

--

There were a few teenagers ( a little older than Ichigo) in the park, but they didn't pay any attention to the gang of mew mews and aliens. They were sitting in a circle, laughing and joking about all the battles they had before deep blue.

" And you made that Chimera Anima that ate Masha!" Lettuce giggled, sparing a look at Pai.

" It wasn't our fault! That…_thing _attacked it!" Taruto said defensively.

" And Kish stole Ichigo's First kiss Na No Da!" Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo and Lettuce covered her mouth--Ichigo turned red, and Kish looked slightly smug.

" How did you know that?! That was before you became a Mew!" Ichigo yelped in Pudding's Ear.

" Mrrhhggg Mhhh mjjhssss mh mh ma!" ( A/N: Translated as: Pudding a Detective na no da!) Taruto and Pai raised an eyebrow.

" You did Kish?" Taruto asked suspiciously. Kish looked at the grass.

" Well, I didn't know that was her first Kiss! I just sorta…kissed her." Ichigo bit her lip. _Say nothing say nothing say nothing…You have a boyfriend you have a boyfriend. _she thought desperately.

" Hey, if he kissed you, how come you didn't turn into a cat?" Lettuce asked confused.

"I didn't do that at first, but it started to happen after a while…" Ichigo mumbled, not wanting to go into the full story.

" She turns into a cat?!" Pai laughed. The aliens looked at each other before rolling around, laughing. Ichigo turned redder.

" Its not funny!" She snapped. Kish looked at her, gold eyes glinting. _Why do I have a bad feeling about that look?…_

" Well, we need something to do." Lettuce stated. They had been sitting there for about half an hour, and were starting to run out of things to say.

" Cake?" Pudding asked excitedly.

" Nah, we did cakes last night." Ichigo mumbled.

" Movie?" Lettuce suggested.

" Movie night Na No Da!"

" Yeah!"

" What's a Movie?" Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding all stared at Kish.

" You've never heard of a movie?" Pudding asked so shocked she didn't add ' Na No Da!' The aliens shook their heads. Pudding stood up, grabbing Taruto's hand. She pulled him up, ignoring protests from Taruto. Pai stood up, offering his hand to a blushing Lettuce. She took it, and Pai helped her up. Kish and Ichigo stood up, and Kish offered his arm. Ichigo blushed, taking it.

" Oh wait!" Lettuce gasped. She opened her purse, and pulled out three ski caps.

" What are those for?" Kish asked. Lettuce smiled.

" You don't expect to go around with Elf ears do you?!" She threw a hat to each of the aliens. Ichigo gave Kish a hand in tucking his large ears up. Once he was done she giggled. _Aww, he looks so cute like that!…NYAAA!! I just called KISSHU CUTE!! _she looked away, turning red again.

" We cant change your clothes, but we'll work on that tomorrow!" Lettuce smiled. And they set off.

_**Hey guys! Its me! Like the chapter Kish? **_

_**Kish: Blah. Its alright. **_

_**Me: Only alright? **_

_**Pai; At least I didn't have to carry anyone. But what was with the Hats? **_

_**Amaya: Face it, you have big ears. **_

_**Pai: .: Raises big fan:. **_

_**Amaya: Don't you raise that girly thing at me!**_

_**Pai: Girly?! **_

_**Me: .: Laughs:. Hey Amaya! Like the Chapter? Hope so! Please R&R! **_

_**Aliens: Bye…**_


End file.
